Roses
by Coffee Lover
Summary: George is driving down the streets of Paris, and encounters a traffic jam. When he turns on the radio, he hears a song that reminds him of Yukari.


AN: Every time I hear this song, I think of Paradise Kiss, and about Caroline and George. Can you imagine George singing this? I know I could.

Enjoy 3

George had gotten used to his new life in Paris, though he did leave some regrets back in Japan. _Yukari_, was his only thought. Crusing down the busy streets of Paris. The streets were jammed with cars, he couldn't even get a breeze. The whole purpose of a convertable is to catch a breeze.

He let out a frustrated sigh and took to slamming his fist on the horn a few times. After realising that beeping the horn would not make the traffic any better, he stopped. Drumming his fingertips on his dashboard, he shifted his gears into park_. I may be here a while..._ George signed, he never had this problem in Japan. Shaking his head, he tried to take his mind off of Japan and his old life.

Turning on the radio, as to keep his mind of other things, he scanned through the stations. George was not much into the french music, but every now and then he would come upon a good station that played one or two good songs. Finally stopping on what seemed like a good song, he slid back into his chair and listened.

_Caroline! Caroline!  
All the guys would say she's mighty fine  
But mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time  
And the other half either got you cursed out, or coming up short _

Caroline. That was the name Miwaka gave Yukari. How ironic, he was trying to keep his mind off of her and here comes a song that reminds him of her! George smirked as he thought over the lyrics. They did actually describe Yukari.

_Yeah, now dig this, even though  
You'd need a golden calculator to divide  
The time it took to look inside and realize that  
Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah! _

George threw his head back and let out a laugh, which scared the poor people on the streets as they were walking. He wondered if the people who wrote this song had meet Yukari, and made this song with her in mind. He made a mental note to find out who sang this and buy the CD.

I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like boo-boo  
Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo

Well, isn't that a nice little song. He thought. Though the song did make him think about her, he wasn't miserable at the thought of her like he usually would be. He was actually happy. Yukari would probably be the first girl he truely loved, but she wasn't really his type. If he had stayed around, it probably wouldn't have lasted any way. After all, he was the one who asked her to come with him to Paris. She was the one who refused.

_Caroline! See she's the reason for the word "bitch"  
I hope she's speeding on the way to the club  
Trying to hurry up to get to some  
Baller or singer or somebody like that  
And try to put on her makeup in the mirror  
And crash, crash, crash.. into a ditch! (Just Playing!) _

Now that he thought about it, she was a bit of a bitch at times. Always acting snotty to his friends, that just wasn't right. Though he didn't want her to crash into a ditch, he wouldn't mind if she tripped into a hole or something.

_She needs a golden calculator to divide  
The time it took to look inside and realize that  
Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah! __  
I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like boo-boo  
Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo _

The traffic started to lighten up and he finally got the breeze he wanted. with his head now cleared, and feeling better than he had in months, he flew down the road while listining to his song about Caroline.

_Girl, quit chasin' cars  
What happens when the dough get so low  
Bitch, you ain't that fine  
No way.. no way.. no way _

AN: Yea, I know I cut out a big part of the song, but I really didn't want to have to write a lot. I'm lazy, oh well, live with it 3

Remember to review, because it's nice to review. It makes us authors so happy to know you care (Or how much you hated it. Most of the time I get more hateful reviews than nice ones. Oh well, it makes me feel wonderful to know that my fic was bad enough for someone to waste their time and complain about it.)

I am a full George/Yukari supporter, by the way. I just wrote this fic because I wanted George move on somehow.

Eva Alexander, the former Coffee Lover


End file.
